


The true marvel

by AbbieD_Arcy



Series: Of bookshops and Bentleys (Ineffable Husbands Week 2019) [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Arguing, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: "Both of them looked into each other’s eyes, surprised and speechless..."Filling the prompt: argue for the Ineffable Husbands Week 2019





	The true marvel

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT! This one just flew out of my mind like... I can see this moment happening in front of my eyes. 
> 
> Hope you lot like it.

It was not usual for them to argue. After 6000 years together they knew each other well enough, moving around each other like a well-oiled machine.  
  
But now, they were yelling at each other, fear and worry in their spirits trying to make the other understand. But they were stubborn, strong willed celestial beings…  
  
“I’M NOT GOING TO LET YOU”  
“Angel you are not Her, you are not even Lucifer. You can’t tell me what to do!”  
“CROWLEY IT’S A SUICIDE!”  
“Dammit angel I don’t know why you care!”  
“CAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU STUPID DEMON!”  
  
Both of them looked into each other’s eyes, surprised and speechless because of Aziraphale’s confession. The angel looked down, ashamed and afraid. Crowley had been his constant companion, his best friend…

What if he just lost his best friend because of his mouth?  
  
“’Zira… Aziraphale please can you look at me?”  
  
Putting his two fingers on Aziraphale’s chin, he waited till his blue eyes connected with his own yellow ones. God, he had tears pooling, making his eyes shine like the stars he used to create.  
  
He was truly Her best creation.  
  
“Angel how can I not love you? You are my best friend, my partner in crime. I did the stars, but you…” carefully he let his fingers trace the line of his chin, enjoying the warmth of his angel. “You are the true marvel in my existence.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, love and comments are appreciated here in the house!


End file.
